A New Breed
by JustLikeCrystal
Summary: **SEQUEL TO 'FROM EARTH TO SKY'** The world is at peace for now, but the battle is not over and Jack must finish what Terra began for him, but through his new allies and new advantages, can the task be trusted in his broken hands?
1. Chapter 1

He helped his son up the steps with his wife and eldest son following further behind. As he reached the top he smiled at seeing his old friend's bespectacled face

"Monty!" the man said whilst guiding his young son. Monty smiled, "you're here early! No one comes this early; looks like you'll be the only ones on this ride". Monty and the family waited 10 or so minutes to see if anyone else would show up, though no one else came up those steps. Monty cleared his throat and gestured for the others to follow. Monty led them down a short dock where a small boat was tied up. Monty pulled up a ramp and waited for the family to board before untying the boat and getting on himself. He started up the boat and began the journey around the lake. On the horizon a smaller island rose up out of the lake.

The man watched as his son peeped over the side of the boat to view it and stared in awe, hopping up and down before running to the other side and peering out that way. The boat same in close to the little island and slowed so they could take in the scenery, "Wizard Island", Monty announced. As they circled around towards the other side of the lake something came into view a large oak tree a little ways off the edge of the island stood in a small clearing backed by pines. This tree, unlike the lush, green pine was blanketed in white snow. The man stood from his leaning position to stand with his son, who was gazing upon it. "Dad it's still snowing like they said!" The man nodded at his son, "_still_ snowing… hey Monty, do you think we could go check it out?" if it was what he thought it was, there could be a problem with some very important people. "I don't know, I'm not really supposed to take tourists on the island" he said, "c'mon Monty, it's us, we won't tell anyone". Monty was silent, but eventually nodded reluctantly.

Monty pulled the boat up to the shallow area that skirted the clearing, he didn't stop the boats engine; "I'm afraid I can't allow you to stay for long so I might as well keep the boat going", he said, grabbing the ramp and sliding it down to the shore. Monty smiled at his old friend and nodded his head at the ramp "go ahead".

The family climbed down the ramp to the island and made their way to see the lone oak. As they approached they made more sense of what they were seeing but less sense of why they were seeing it. The branches were lined with icicles and the leaves held the heavy snow. The closer the family got, the colder the air became, they stopped a few metres away, shivering; they were dressed for the summer, not winter. The young boy yelled excitedly "Jack Frost is here! I know it!" and ran to the tree. "Ben! You'll get sick if you get too cold!" his mother yelled. His father smiled and turned to her "I'll go get him, you and head back and warm up". The mother nodded thankfully and jogged back to the boat with their elder son.

The father approached the tree, bracing himself against the cold. He joined his son who was looking at the strange markings that were tinged by frost that resided at the base of the tree, spanning along its girth, it had to be at least two metres wide. Like father like son, they both stared in wonder at the marking and snow. "How did the scientists explain that" the father muttered under his breath. He went to look at his son but he had slipped away and was making his way around the tree. "Ben – "

He stopped to listen as his son's footsteps were silenced and his voice caught his attention. "Why are you hiding Jack?" Ben's father froze, at the possibility of what he might hear next, and of what or who was just around the side of the tree. His childhood memories stirred the thought of the marking, the snow, Jack Frost. "I'm not hiding, just taking a break". Ben's father paced around the tree and first saw his son, looking down at someone. Then he turned his attention to the young man sitting against the oak great girth. What he recalled as flawless white skins looked blue around his fingertips and nose, as though the cold had finally gotten to him. His frosty white hair didn't glow and was dull, he looked almost sick, if he could be. "Jack Frost" the whisper didn't come from Ben, but his father and at the sound of his voice; the young man looked up, his icy blue eyes staring into his own with a familiarity that extended from so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared in wonder and shock and this fully grown man who stood down looking at him. Had he really said his name? Or had Jack been alone so long he was going delusional? But he knew it was real, he knew because he realised who that man was, his faded freckles and brown eyes matched with his hair, but his smile, though aged, was still the same.  
"Jamie Bennet?"  
Jack stood; Jamie had grown taller than him, but not by much. He stared into his eyes, like he was going to find something there. He then noticed the young boy by his side "of course" Jack said, cracking a smile for the first time in a long time. Jamie smiled too but soon turned serious, "Jack, what's wrong? Why have you been here so long? The Guardians are they -" "They're fine" Jack interrupted. "It's been snowing here for ages, have you been here the whole time?" Jamie asked, Jack turned away from Jamie and nodded, thinking of how many researchers had come looking for answers and how they all ran from Jack's icy winds. "I have nowhere else to be". Jamie looked at him curiously, "What about the fun and snow days? I haven't heard of a blizzard or white out or heavy snow fall in so long". "I'm not needed, the world's safe" Jack said bitterly, letting his fingers stray absently over the bark of the oak. "You don't seem so happy about the safety of the world" Jamie said, picking up his son, holding him to warm him up. "We lost someone important the day this tree appeared, it's all that's left, a symbol of what we lost" Jack said turning back to Jamie, his eyes full of grief. "A Guardian?" Jamie asked his eyes wide in disbelief. "No…" Jack paused; his lips trembled as though it hurt to say the name. He took a breath and decided on something else, "Mother Nature". Jamie looked at him in confusion, "I didn't even know she existed…I mean how could someone that big… be lost?" "Circle of life" Jack scoffed, "another will be chosen". Jamie looked at him angrily "Jack the other Guardians obviously aren't here mourning, you need to be making snow days and watching over children, if another's going to be chosen why are you so -" Jamie stopped himself, seeing the glimpse of emotion in Jack's eyes before he averted them, avoiding Jamie's gaze. That glimpse of raw emotion, one that Jamie, as an adult, now recognised; the pain of losing a love.

A distant call rang out "Jamie? Ben?"  
"go to them" Jack said. Jamie looked from Jack to the direction of the voice, then back to Jack. He reached out on arm to grab his shoulder firmly. Jamie winced at the cold but didn't recoil; Jack was colder than he remembered, much colder. "I'm not going to tell you I know how you feel. I can't imagine the loneliness, but I know things will get better, but not until you move on. It's been two years since this tree appeared. I think it's time you moved on, Jack". Jamie gave one last comforting squeeze to his shoulder before leaving.

As Jack watched them leave his mind slowly processed what Jamie had said. _Two years_. He'd been sitting in the same spot, frozen in time, _for two years_. For the first time Jack stood and shook himself off, finally seeing the world, his eyes no longer glazed, his breaths were shaky and he turned back to the tree. He couldn't reflect on anything, everything between the moment he lost her and now was a distant dream. He felt something inside him snap; he came out of his daze, all the senses in the world flooding back to him. He was curious, playful, and mischievous. He was Jack Frost. He picked up his staff which had been lying dormant for so long and it came to life, a snowy blue aura burst from it with his touch, seeming almost happy that Jack was finally back.

Tentatively Jack lifted the crook of his staff into the branches where something had lain hidden for a while. Once he had hooked it on he brought it down carefully, placing it on the ground. He knelt down on the ground. He stared at the basket; its contents a large, stone-like egg, the size of a football. This whole time it never hatched, never felt warmth, only the cold. The final gift Terra had left him. He stared at it for a while. He struggled to accept it, he didn't want to feel like he was leaving her behind. He took a deep breath. _Moving on doesn't have to mean letting go_, he told himself. As he placed his hands on either side of the egg to lift it, something from within it glowed with a brilliant white light that was all too familiar.

* * *

waaaahhhh its been more than two months since i wrote T_T im so sorry, i will try to write more these holidays

btw for those reading from earth to sky, the rest of the sequel will only be added onto _**A New Breed**_from now on :3


End file.
